Surrender
by Officially Retired
Summary: A oneshot songfiction in which THE SLAYERS take on the greatest fear of all... TRAD and XelFi pairings...Very Romantic! COMPLETE!


**DISCLIAMER: _Neither the Slayers or the following song belong to me. They do go well together though... (nn)_**

* * *

_Hey there. Almost time for the next pair of updates. **(nn)** _

_I can't wait! I wasn't planning on this but I went to go see **MCR** on **April 14th** and **Billy Talent** was opening for them. Now I'm not that big on their sound personally, but while they were singing this song..._

_Well, I just couldn't help it, it made me think of **The Slayers**. **(oO)**  
_

_That is how you know you **truly** love something. You go to a concert to see your **favorite** band, they'll be on in just ten minutes or so and the band before them plays a song and all you can think is "Huh! You know, this would make a great songfic!"_

_That, or you're just the biggest geek on the planet. That could be it too._

_Anyway, I wasn't going to write it until next month, busy as I am. But the images in my head would not leave so I had to write it. And once I write something I just can't wait to share it with you guys. **(n-)**  
_

_The lyrics really speak for themselves, so allow them to paint images in your mind and know the paragraphs in between are just extra emphasis on what I see. The next layer down, so to speak. **(nn)**_

* * *

**Surrender: Lyrics by: Billy Talent: A oneshot songfiction in which THE SLAYERS conquer the greatest fear of all...**

* * *

_She reads a book from across the street,  
Waiting for someone that she'll never meet.  
Talk over coffee for an hour or two,  
She wonders why I'm always in a good mood._

* * *

She chewed on her lower lip when she read, about a year ago or so he wouldn't have known that but by now he knew it all to well. That and that when she read a book she gave herself over to it, both completely and unabashedly. Her face would flush in excitement and her eyes would race across every page drinking it all in.

Well, if it was a good book anyway and today it certainly appeared that way. There was also one other thing he'd learned about her reading habits over the past year…

She _**hated**_ to be interrupted.

"Hallo Filia!" Xelloss beamed, phasing into a seat across from her and plopping his feet up on her dinning table, the china clattering dangerously to add to his provocation. "Good book?!"

It must have been for in response to his interruption said "good book" came flying at his head. He decided to be generous and caught it instead of ducking. If it was a good book it'd be a shame to bend the pages.

Besides, as always he was curious.

Filia blinked as he caught it with ease and then flushed violent red as he turned it sideways to read the title.

"**Surrender**?" He echoed, titling his head in close-eyed confusion. "Just what sort of book is this…"

"No!" Filia cried, practically jumping across the table to stop him from opening it.

He gaped briefly at her impromptu action and then phased over to her sink quickly before she could get to him. Naturally allowing Filia to land in an embarrassing position; such as face down in her leftover quiche.

Well, now this book seemed _much_ more interesting he decided, cracking half of an eye and appraising her mortification briefly before flipping it open and skimming its contents.

His curiosity resulted in him turning bright green, gently setting the book down on the counter, and throwing up violently in her sink.

"Well that's just what you get!" Filia muttered, quickly taking advantage of his disposition and grabbing back her book. Her tone was affronted, and the mazoku was sure she was, however there was far more embarrassment radiating off of her than anger.

Steadying himself he grinned and turned to her quickly, arching a finger chidingly. "Yare, yare Filia! Afraid I'd find out about your unhealthy obsession with the dashing but dangerous Lord Bendemire!"

Filia sputtered and turned away muttering something under her breath which Xelloss caught to be: "Damn. Who knew he was such fast reader! Oh, I'll be ruined for sure!"

Xelloss could help but grin.

* * *

_Killin' time before she struts her stuff,  
She needs support and I've become the crutch.  
She'll never know how much she means to me.  
I'd play the game but I'm the referee._

* * *

"Yare, yare Filia." He stated dryly, appearing to overlook her plight as he pulled out a chair and poured them each a cup of tea. "I never pegged you for the romantic type. I mean I could tell you admired it in humans but I was certain you knew the fruitlessness of such an obsession for a dragon. Why it'd be almost as bad as a mazoku entertaining the idea."

He stared calmly at her hunched shoulders willing her to turn and join him at the table, _hoping_ was a more accurate feeling he supposed. "Both of our races are best left to grow old as cynics. We certainly die as such."

"Oh, but I am a cynic, Xelloss." She replied tiredly, turning and joining him at the table, not even fighting him but rather accepting the tea he pushed over to her. "I'm just the worst kind of cynic. I'm the kind who believes there's someone for everyone, apparently just not me."

She smiled tiredly, meeting the closed lids where his eyes would be.

"I mean honestly." She mused sadly, letting her gaze fall back to her tea cup. "Who'd be able to stand by either one of us every day, day in and day out, what with the lives we lead? And then, still find heart to still _want_ too for all eternity?"

Behind his closed lids Xelloss watched her watch the steam rise off the warm amber liquid and held back a smile. The smile would only bring with it a statement of the obvious.

No, it was best just to sit here and drink their tea.

No harm ever came from drinking tea.

And yet…

* * *

**Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.  
**

**Surrender yourself to me.**

* * *

___Even though I know what I'm lookin' for,  
She's got a brick wall behind her door.  
I'd travel time and confess to her,  
But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger._

* * *

Her hair was as violent red as her temper and right now, right when it wasn't directed at him it was all he could do to hold back his smile. He wasn't that bright so he had no idea why all the maidens in the world glared at Lina when he smiled at her. Although, he also wasn't too dim to realize that she was the only one who brought out that smile.

Huh, maybe he was in love with her.

"That's it!" She snarled, rolling up sleeves that weren't there and glowering at the offending "gentleman" who had the audacity to accuse her of not being "very lady-like".

Gourry blinked dumbly, realizing what was about to happen and quickly made a gesture with both of his long arms for the tavern's patrons to GET BACK! Get _way_ back.

"**_FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIREBALLLLL!!"_**

Gourry couldn't help but grin, sitting down easily as Lina plopped back down in the seat beside him, irritation still etched across her almost child-like face as the now charred man ran screaming from the establishment.

"Geez!" She growled, picking up a rack of lamb and taking a large bite from it all the while continuing to talk through a full mouth. "I mean the nerve of some people!"

It came out sounding like "Imena da noive uhsum peephore" but Gourry spoke that language fluently and replied through his own mouthful of ham.

"I think you're very lady-like, Lina."

Lina blinked and Gourry grinned, swallowing and taking another bite. She could never be certain she'd heard him that way.

Probably for the best really.

And yet, when she looked at him in that adorable half-confused, half-nervous way it almost made the knight in him brave enough to finally tell her how he felt.

Almost…

* * *

**Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.  
**

**Surrender yourself to me.**

* * *

___I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.  
Searching until my hands bleed,  
This flower don't belong to me._

* * *

The desert spanned out before him, a vast and uncaring presence that stretched on and on forever it seemed. However, somewhere out there was a hole, and in that hole was a rumor. A fanciful tale of a cure, a cure for, his _ailment…_

It was a flower, a flower if you could believe that. A flower that when mixed with the proper ingredients in an Orihalcon bowl could cure any skin ailment. A cure for the outside, but within would remain the same, it sounded almost too good to be true…

…

As he crawled out of the cave, Cave Orchid in hand he knew that it was. He wasn't really surprised, not really. What Rezo had done to him had taken years of mastery to perform; it was terribly stupid to think there would be some magic fix-all cure.

No, hard work was the only cure for his body, the only cure in the known world.

He glanced down at the flower in his hand, and then to his canteen. The bracelet on it beckoned him to add the flower to the water it'd provide and then of course, to take it to _her_…

Yes, that's what he'd do. This flower didn't belong to him anymore than that bracelet.

Time to take them both back.

* * *

___I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.  
Searching until my hands bleed,_

___This flower don't belong to me._

* * *

The Palace spanned out before him, a vast and uncaring presence that stretched on and on forever it seemed. However, somewhere in there was a girl, and in the heart of that girl were feelings. Fanciful feelings that might provide a cure, a cure for, his _ailment…_

She was a flower, and it seemed as though that flower was all he needed if you could believe that. He had realized this on his walk home, so long a walk with so precious little water. He had needed it for the flower of course. So on this dry and lonely walk he'd realized it wasn't his outside that was broken, no it was his inside. That was what Amelia was he realized, a cure for the inside, but the outside would remain the same. Who knew in the end that would be exactly what he was looking for?

Well, she probably knew.

Amelia smiled running out to meet him and that look of purity, of complete innocence and love made him realize one terrible truth.

He didn't deserve her…

* * *

___This flower don't belong to me..._

* * *

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" She cooed, halting her steps and beaming up at him as she resisted the urge to throw her arms around him.

"Er… Amelia." He sputtered nervously, a small blush was threatening to creep across his stone features and he quickly quelled it before thrusting her bracelet at her, canteen and all. "Here, I just came to return this. I have a lot of training ahead of me it seems and I want you to just assume that I won't be back anytime soon."

Amelia wasn't listening to his words though; in fact she wasn't even looking at him. He stared, taken aback at the small princess' uncharacteristic rudeness but then he followed her gaze and saw where her attentions had gone off to.

The flower, she was staring at the flower. That stupid flower.

"Is…" She trailed off, gazing up at him with a shy blush and a small little smile. "Is this for me, Mr. Zelgadiss?"

Zelgadiss swallowed warily, only strong enough to give a small quaint nod.

Amelia beamed at him and before he could react she threw her small arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

___Why could she belong to me?_

* * *

The chimera's gaze widened in awe and then shut once more as he kissed her back.

Moments later they pulled away, each rubbing their own head and glancing sheepishly at the other.

"Well, er maybe I could stay just a bit longer." Zelgadiss fumbled quickly.

Amelia beamed up at him shyly.

"I'd like that… Mr. Zelgadiss…"

* * *

**Every word, every thought every sound.  
Every touch, every smile, every frown.  
All the pain we've endured until now.  
All the hope that I lost you have found.**

* * *

The stars above winked down at the pair, swordsman and sorceress that they were.

Lina yawned tiredly, leaning up against him and soon succumbing to a series of loud snores.

Gourry smiled, gently lifting her small form and turned to carry her back to the inn.

"I love you, Lina." He murmured softly as her head nestled into his shoulder. So many days of travel had ended this way and every night he'd wanted to say it.

Tonight he had said it, knowing it would be safe tonight, but then she opened her eyes.

* * *

******Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.**

* * *

She blinked up at him, her eyes wide in a mix of half-confusion and half-awe.

"You… you love me, Gourry?" She asked in quiet awe and he nodded, holding back a wince for the flames sure to come.

They never came however, no not tonight. Tonight she was too worn out and so instead she closed her tired eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I love you too, Gourry."

* * *

___Surrender…_

___I never had the nerve to ask…_

___  
Surrender…_

___Has my moment come and passed?_

* * *

"Well…" Filia trailed off softly before setting down her empty tea cup gently. "I suppose I should get ready to open up shop. Jilas and Gravos should be getting up any time now."

Xelloss grinned, pouring her another cup of tea before she could protest. "Oh? But there's still more tea! Just wait till they wake up, Filia. You'll have all day to work afterall!"

Filia stared at him curiously.

"Why do you keep coming here, Xelloss?" She asked softly, blowing the steam away from her tea and arching a brow at him.

* * *

___Surrender…_

___I never had the nerve to ask…_

___  
Surrender…_

___Has my moment come and passed?_

* * *

Ah, but that _was_ the question now, wasn't it? And he knew the answer too, knew it oh-so-well. She knew it too, of course, or at least guessed at it. But just like the damsel in that smutty novel she was reading, simply knowing wasn't enough.

Sometimes a man just had to be a man and speak his heart.

But Xelloss, wasn't a man, and he certainly had no heart.

No… all he had was a…

* * *

___Surrender…_

___I never had the nerve to ask…_

___  
Surrender…_

___Has my moment come and passed?_

* * *

He felt his Mistress' pull before he heard her resonating voice call out his name and stood up quickly.

"I'm afraid it seems it's I who has to go to work, instead Filia." He beamed down at her wanly. "Most unfortunate timing really. I suppose we'll just have to suspend this conversation until another time, ne?"

He began to fade away before she could argue, waving merrily. "Have a nice day, Filia."

"Wait!" She called quickly. "Xelloss, do you…"

Xelloss stopped, hanging both half-in-existence and half-in-awe as he awaited her question. This was madness he knew, and yet he couldn't stop it. He wanted her to go on, he wanted her to ask:

"Nevermind." She broke off, her gaze dropping back to the steaming tea cup in her hands.

Xelloss stared at her a moment longer and then nodded more to himself than her before fading away.

This was just the way it had to be.

_Wasn't it?_

* * *

_____Surrender…_

_____I never had the nerve to ask…_

* * *

_****__Always ask. As long as they look at you the same way you look at them, you stand a shot. (nn)_

P.S. _**To utde since I can't PM you with a reply.**_ _I know! I hated to write this ending but that was the way the song ended. No worries though, this story has friends. All of my other **XelFi** stories end as close to **"Happily Ever After"** as I can make 'em. _**(****nn****)**


End file.
